


Accidental On-Purpose

by Millyel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Différences culturelles, Fluff, M/M, Relation Etablie, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyel/pseuds/Millyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas comment Thorin avait prévu de faire sa demande...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental On-Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidental On-Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216815) by [LadyNimrodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNimrodel/pseuds/LadyNimrodel). 



> LadyNimrodel: On m'a demandée sur tumblr d'écrire un drabble/ficlet pour "Ce n'était pas supposé ce passer comme ça". Aussi, c'est ma petite célébration!fic pour l'U.S. Cour Suprême loi légalisant le mariage homosexuel.
> 
> L'amour gagne toujours. <3
> 
> Millyel: Merci à LadyNimrodel de me laisser traduire son OS! L'histoire lui appartient je ne fais que traduire :3  
> Je m'excuse d'avance si vous rencontrez des erreurs de traductions ou d'orthographes, pas taper la traductrice, pas taper ;^;

"Je me suis renseigné," Dit Thorin hésitant, écrasant sa chaussure contre les dalles de la passerelle. Bilbo souffla une longue traînée de fumée avant de regarder son amant avec curiosité. Thorin agissait comme si il avait été attrapé avec sa main au fond du bocal à cookie (ce qui ne serais pas la première fois franchement, quand bien même il rejette toujours la faute sur le fils à Primula, Frodo).

"À propos de quoi, mon amour ?" Demanda Bilbo doucement quand il vit que Thorin ne continuait pas. Il y eu quelques marmonnements puis il mordit un peu ses lèvres avant qu'enfin le nain ne s’asseye sur le banc précautionneusement à côté de lui.

"Les fleurs que je t'ai donnais. Les... Lily de la vallée ?" Bilbo hocha à la question. Il en portait une en ce moment même, coincée dans le revers de sa chemise, le reste était installé fièrement dans un vase au milieu de sa table de cuisine, "J'ai vu ta réaction toute à l'heure. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois que je t'offrais des fleurs...Et la seule chose cette fois là qui était différente était les fleurs en elle même..." Il se mordilla encore la lèvre, le visage rougit et les yeux regardant partout sauf vers Bilbo, "Quand j'ai demandé à Bell, elle m'a dit que les Lily de la Vallée sont offertes comme demande en mariage. Tu les as acceptées...tu étais si heureux et je n'en avais aucune idée..." Bilbo leva sa main, caressant gentiment la joue de Thorin.

"Thorin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que ça signifié. Je le savais quand je les ai prises," Dit-il tendrement, il n'aimait pas voir Thorin énervé. Il avait été heureux quand Thorin timidement les lui avait tendues se matin, mais il savait que, pour n'avoir pas grandi dans la Comté, Thorin ne pouvait pas savoir que de lui offrir une poignée pleine de petites fleurs en forme de clochettes blanches, qu'il l'avait, pas les standards de la Comté, proposé en mariage. Le nain secoua sa tête, des cheveux sombres tombant sur son visage en une vague noire-argentée.

"Non, j'ai vécu assez longtemps dans la Comté pour connaître ce genre de chose maintenant," gronda-t-il, visiblement en colère contre lui même.

"Mon amour." Bilbo interrompit, avant que l'auto-haine que ressentait Thorin ne devienne encore plus sombre, dévorante comme parfois cela arrive. Ses doigts caressant la barbe de Thorin, longue désormais, avec trois perles d'argents brillantes dans la masse noir, "Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même, vraiment. Je les ai pris pour ce qu'elles sont; un signe de ton affection et rien de plus," Thorin grogna, un bas, triste sons et prit les mains de Bilbo entre ses deux mains.

"Non, je ne peux pas." Il prit une pause et inspira, "Je ne suis pas en colère parce que je ne savais pas. J'ai juste...quand je t'ai proposé, ce n'était pas supposé ce passer comme ça," ses yeux brillèrent quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Bilbo, le bleu de son regard intensifié par le flux rouge sur ses joues brûlantes.

Bilbo arrêta de respirer, le souffle coupé dans sa poitrine.

Il pensa, en premier, avoir mal entendu, oui, ça devait être ça.

"Quoi ?" il réussit finalement à souffler, d'une voix faible et tremblante. Thorin le regarda un long moment, la lumière du soleil dessinant ses lignes sérieuses. Puis il chercha dans sa poche, sortant une petite, exquisement gravée boite en bois.

"J'y travaillé dessus depuis un long moment," il murmura tandis qu'il déposa la boite dans les mains du plus petit, "Depuis trop longtemps. J’espère que c'est..." lâcha-t-il, déglutissant et fixant ses mains se tortiller sur ses genoux.

Mais Bilbo fixait la boite, ses oreilles sifflaient et son cœur battait anxieusement dans sa poitrine, le fessant se sentir bouillonnant. Quand il ouvrit la boite, il trouva une bague, luisante doucement sur un minuscule coussin en velours bleu.

C'est un belle objet, fin, entrelacé de fils d'argents et d'or-rougi, façonnait de façon à faire de parfaits petits motifs géométriques. Il n'y avait pas de pierre mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, le design est très complexe et pourtant, pour n'importe qui qui ne regarderait pas attentivement, cela ressemblerait qu'à un objet simple. Il peinait à respiré quand il chercha dans la boite et la sortit, la tournant et retournant encore et encore entre ses doigts pour l'admirer. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil bijou, même quand il était à Erebor ou parmi les elfes. Et, quand il la glissa sur son doigt, l'avant-dernier sur sa main gauche, ça rentrait parfaitement.

Quand il leva ses yeux embuaient vers Thorin, il remarqua que celui-ci le fixait soigneusement et il put voir à quel point le nain était nerveux par la façon dont ses mains se tordaient ensemble.

"Oui," Il soupira, la joie explosant à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant d'une lumière aveuglante, "Oui, Thorin Oakenshield, je veux t'épouser," il eu un moment d’inaction où Thorin le fixait juste, les yeux écarquillés. Puis son visage s'illumina en un sourire joyeux, un rire soulagé brisa le silence. Bilbo rit doucement avec lui, se sentant empli de joie et étourdi, il poussa un petit cri quand il fut soudainement tirait du banc et entourait par les bras de Thorin.

Il vit la bague briller sous la lumière du soleil, une promesse d'un futur avec son bien-aimé.

Quand Thorin desserra sa prise, Bilbo resserra encore plus le nain contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour des larges épaules en face de lui et pressa leurs fronts ensemble.

"Tu n'es pas déçu ?" cela prit une minute à Bilbo pour réaliser que Thorin parlait de la façon dont il lui avait proposé puis il sourit tout en l'embrassant.

"Mon amour, je ne changerais rien de ce moment," le baiser qu'ils échangèrent juste après fut long et lent et plein de promesses.

end

**Author's Note:**

> LadyNimrodel: Et ils vécurent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ;)
> 
> Millyel: Bon soyez clair, le lily de la vallée c'est du muguet! Voilà! Fallait que ça sorte! Aussi des expressions et des phrases ont été modifiées à la traduction, rien de flagrant ceci dit.  
> Je vous conseil aussi d'allez laisser un commentaire et/ou un kudos sur l'oeuvre original si vous aimez~  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :3  
> ....  
> Pas taper ;^;


End file.
